fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Aethel
Summary One of the dragons that rule over the four worlds. Aethel was the name the dragon king of ignis took on when he was first made into a familiar by the Knight Albus, a companion to the hero king and the first dragon knight. She was an extremely destructive beast in her past, but has taken on a fiercely loyal but kind personality after she became Albus's familiar. Thousands of years later after passing her trials she has once again become a familiar to the knight Arianne Wormwood and lends her the power of fire. Appearance and Personality . Personal Statistics Alignment: Summons/Goddess Faction Name: Aethel Origin: Ark//wind Saga Gender: Female Age: Thousands of Years Old Classification: Four Primordial Dragons/Dragon King of Ignis/Dragon Knight's Familiar Birthplace: Ignis Weight: 130 lb/ Unknown (At least the weight of a large mountain) ''' '''Height: 5'4/ Unknown (At least the height of a large mountain) Likes: Swordplay, History and Military Warfare Dislikes: Magicians/Illusionists Eye Color: Red Hair Color: Red Hobbies: Changes with her master Values: Values Her master above all else Status: Alive Affiliation: Four Primordial Dragons, Ignis, Children of Destiny, Goddess Faction Combat Statistics Tier: 7-A| 6-B '(Sealed) '| 4-C '''(Awakened) |''' Powers and Abilities: Expert Sword Play, Fire Manipulation,Flight,Magical Resistance,Soul Resistance, Mind Resistance, Reliant Immortality (As long as the world of Ignis exists she will exist.),Regeneration (As long as the world of Ignis exists any damage to her will regenerate immediately and her durability increases depending on how badly she was wounded.) Attack Potency: Mountian level (Aethel's Dragon's Roar was able to destroy a mountain) | Country Level (She devastated many countries before she became Albus's familiar)|Star Level (Cancelled out the Ancient Magus's Spells which created attacks with the destructive Capability of the sun.) Speed: ' '''Massively Hypersonic '(Arianne Casually dodged Lisette the black mage's lightning based attacks at point blank range while borrowing her power)/'Relativistic '(Outraced and dodged multiple black holes at point blank range) ' ' 'Lifting Strength: '| '''Class M | Class T '(Can casually destroy mountains)| '''Stellar '(One of her attacks creates a fireball with the mass and destructive capability of a large sun within it's mouth.) 'Striking Strength: Mountain Class '(Aethel's Dragon's Roar was able to destroy a mountain) | 'Country Class '(Casually destroyed countries before she became a familiar.)| 'Star Class '(Nullified the Ancient Magus's attacks which are Star Level) 'Durability: Mountain Level '(Was able to withstand having Aethel's Dragon's Roar reflected back at her) | 'Large Country Level '(Able to withstand the attacks of other primordial dragons as if they were nothing, strongest of the primordial dragons) | 'Star Level '(Was able to withstand the Ancient Magus's most powerful spells) '''Stamina: '''Primordial Dragons can always be active as they are representations of the laws of nature. '''Range: | Tens of Kilometers | Unknown Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Thousands of Years of experience and interaction with human beings. Weaknesses: Pride Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Human Form: Dragon King of Ignis (Sealed) : * Dragon's Roar- Fires a beam of dragon's fire. * Human Transformation- Can transform into her dragon girl form. Dragon King of Ignis (Awakened): * Solis Nove- creates a fireball with the mass and destructive power of a large sun. Key: ' | Human Form (Aethel) | Dragon King of Ignis (Sealed) | Dragon King of Ignis (Awakened)|' Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Incotnclusive Matches: Trivia Her title the dragon king of ignis is a reference to igneel of fairy tail fame. She is made to be similar to Kyubi from Naruto. Note: This character profile is under construction. Category:Dragons Category:Ark//wind Saga Category:Swordsman Category:Summons